East Northumberland High
by Chules
Summary: A songfic for the title song. Jake corners Miley under the bleachers at a footbal game. Jake thinks he'll be able to win his ex-girlfriend over by flattery and sugar-coated words. Think again, Jake. It's a oneshot. No more to it.


East Northumberland HighEast Northumberland High

**My problem isn't that I missed you**

**Cuz I don't.**

**My problem isn't that I kissed you**

**Woah oh.**

"Jake, I told you, I'm over you. I'm going out with Andersen now." I explained to Jake for the millionth time. "You can't just randomly leave to film in Antarctica for half a year and expect the high school social calendar to freeze for you. I moved on." I looked him straight in the eye, despite my wandering pupils. I wanted so badly to stare at his lips. They were the perfect lips that I spent so long kissing on my porch during the summer we were together. I wanted to kiss them again. But now I have Andersen.

I figured out

**That you're nothing that I thought you're about**

**You're just caught in a place that some time will erase**

**In my heart.**

"But, Miley, remember. Please remember all those dates, all the phone calls, text messages, didn't they mean anything to you?" His clear blue eyes regarded me with a puppy dog longing that I found torturously irresistible. Of course those meant a lot to me. I have every text he ever sent me saved in my phone forever. I refused to let my dad throw away my 2007 calendar, because then I'd loose my only connection between real life and my memories of Jake Ryan. But now I have Andersen.

You're my type of guy, I guess

**If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,**

**For the rest of my life.**

**But people change**

**Thank God I did.**

"Who is this 'Andersen' anyway, Miley? Some random creep who picked you up in a chat room?" Jake asked, wrinkling his nose disdainfully. Andersen was the star quarterback on our rival team. If Jake cared an iota about our school and the goings on that happened between the first and last day of classes, then he'd know. Andersen was nice, and handsome, and sweet, and attentive. He is everything that Jake wasn't as a boyfriend. How I survived the hard months of dating him, I'll never know. My current state of mind could never fathom such a stupid decision on my part, because now I have Andersen.

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**It doesn't mean I like you now.**

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**It doesn't mean I like you.**

"Yes, Jake, we did have something special; back then. I've changed, Jake. You just don't cut it for me anymore." The hurt he harbored in his eyes cut though me like words never could. His eyes; I wanted to stare into his eyes for forever. They were hypnotic. My relationship with Jake was special; I thought he knew it too. He must not have, or he would have treated me better. A call every once in awhile would have been nice. Even if it was just to say "Hi, I'm at my grandma's. I miss you. I can't wait to see you Monday. Love you, bye." In the way of romantic phone calls, now I have Andersen.

You're problem's not from lack of tryin'

**Cuz you do.**

**It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'**

**Woah, oh.**

"I love you, Miley. I always have and always will. You were so special to me. I know I messed up, I want to make it up to you. I'm a jerk and an asshole, and anything else you want to call me, just let me be yours again." Who does he think he's kidding? He doesn't mean a bit of that bull he's loading out on me. He just wants me so badly, he's willing to say anything he thinks will make me forgive him. I don't need a jerk like him, because now I have Andersen.

**Now you're standing here,**

**Sayin' things you think I wanted to hear.**

**But you've got it all wrong, I've already moved on,**

**My dear.**

"No, Jake, don't give me that. You know as well as I do that you took me for granted and ignored me. I don't want to uproot myself from a great relationship with a guy I love just so you can be hurtful and neglect me. You had a chance. I'm over it." I'm over you, you beautiful, thoughtful, hunky, heartthrob, you! I do still like you, but there's nothing you can do to make me admit it. I won't go back. Now I have Andersen.

You're my type of guy, I guess

**If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,**

**For the rest of my life.**

**But people change**

**Thank God I did.**

"You know that I love you." He muttered. That simple sentence was so wrong. It was as truthful as me saying: "I have green hair" or "My name is Bob." His attraction to me had nothing to do with love. I wasn't a person; I was his object, his property. I wanted to be his property, but on my own terms. I couldn't go back to him. Not after all that happened, and definitely not after that speech. Now I have Andersen.

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**It doesn't mean I like you now.**

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**It doesn't mean I like you.**

"I'm not going to argue this point anymore. I don't love you. You don't love me. Admit it to yourself and take the choker collar off of me. I have a life and a future, and it doesn't include you." The words sounded harsh, even to my own ears. I'd rehearsed exactly what to say when Jake saw me with Andersen the first time, but, regrettably, none of the remarkable speech came through in the actual production. All he got was a "tough luck" and a "later, loser." It doesn't matter what he thinks of me, because now I have Andersen.

When you're standing near me,  
I don't see so clearly,  
The feelings are still powerful,  
But when I take two steps away,  
It sheds some light on my day.

"Miley Ray Stewart." Jake breathed. He pulled me into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue on my lips and I responded to suddenly and vibrantly, that I thought I was on an automatic pilot. My lips parted and an intruder appeared. That was enough, as magical as it felt; I could not be French kissing my ex-boyfriend when my real boyfriend was only a couple of yards away, and on the other side of the bleachers, playing football. I pushed Jake away. I didn't need to kiss him because now I have Andersen.

Yeah you can't go back

**It's all in the past.**

**I guess you gotta laugh at it.**

I pushed Jake and he fell flat on his back. He looked stunned by my actions. I was finally physically standing up for myself. After a whole summer of being his toy, I was fighting back. Now, when it didn't matter, when I had another boyfriend to take care of me, I was defending myself. He did make me feel special, but only when I made him feel good. I was whole person with a soul and a mind. I have more than a body. I have Andersen.

You're my type of guy, I guess

**If I was stuck in East Northumberland High,**

**For the rest of my life.**

**But people change**

**Thank God I did.**

Jake pulled himself up and looked at me closely, as if he'd never realized I was a person with opinions and needs before. I stared back. My heart melted and I wanted to hug him close and apologize. I couldn't. I had to get away from this temptation and got find someone else. Now I have Andersen.

And if there's some confusion

**Let me tell ya you're just delusional**

**Get a clue cuz people change**

**Thank God I did**

**Thank God I did**

**Thank God I did.**

I turned and Jake caught my wrist. "Jake, we've been broken up for almost as long as we were together. There's nothing left for you here. Fine, go date Mikayla, I don't care. The only thing you loved about me was my body. It's not yours anymore. It's mine, and I'm going to keep it from jerks like you in the future. Good bye, Jake. I have Andersen now." I said in his face before he could try to guilt me into anything. Now I have Andersen.

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**Doesn't mean I like you now.**

**Just because I liked you back then, **

**Doesn't mean I like you.**

"I guess this really is good bye then?" Jake asked. Yes, Jake. This is what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. I love you too much, and need you out of my life. You're a used up, has-been, ex-boyfriend whom I have no use for. My past actions are my past, and I wouldn't respond the same way anymore if you did those things to me again. Go away. I have Andersen now.

**Just because I liked you back then,**

**Doesn't mean I like you now.**

"Miley," Jake lost his nerve when he looked into my unfeeling green/blue eyes. "I'll miss you." He sounded sincere. I knew better. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and Jake was gone.

Now I have Andersen.

And I don't want you.

Much.


End file.
